


Space Heater

by LadyAnne



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, No Spoilers, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnne/pseuds/LadyAnne
Summary: It's always cold in Akira's room during the winter. He thinks of a way for him and Ryuji to warm up.





	Space Heater

It was icy. Far too cold to even think about doing anything outside. Still, it was no better inside. The bare wooden attic above Leblanc was hardly adept at keeping what little heat there was inside. Akira had turned on the space heater as soon as he woke up that morning. The bars on the old dusty heater glowed softly in the chilly room but did little to take the edge off.

Akira nursed the mug of warm coffee he was holding. Drinking Leblanc’s premium coffee was seeming to help more than the space heater and as he took another sip it felt as though the warm liquid was spreading throughout his body, thawing it and allowing him to move again. He peered over at his bed and the untidy lump curled up and buried beneath his thick duvet and a fleecy blanket. A small smile graced his lips and he finished his coffee before pushing himself off of the sofa and across the room to the bed.

“Ryuji,” he cooed and the lump shifted in response. “You came all the way to Yogen and now you're just going to sleep?”

A muffled murmuring could barely be heard under the layers of thick blankets but Akira couldn't make it out even if he strained his ears. He sighed and removed his glasses, putting them to one side before sliding under the covers beside the other boy. “What did you say?” He asked once he was settled comfortably under both blanket and duvet, though annoyingly he was stuck staring at Ryuji’s back as he huddled in on himself for more warmth.

“Said ‘s too cold to do anything,” Ryuji huffed. He didn't flinch when Akira snaked his arms around his waist and pressed his chest into Ryuji’s back. The added body heat was greatly appreciated and Ryuji allowed himself to lean back into Akira’s warm body.

“I know something we could do that'd warm us up,” Akira said deviously over his shoulder.

Ryuji hummed in question then jumped as Akira slid his hands under his shirt. “Hey! Your hands are cold!” He shouted but needed to stop himself from laughing as Akira began to tickle his tummy. “Get off!” He snorted and rolled over to face his assailant. Akira was wearing a devilish smirk on his face that never failed to make Ryuji’s heart thump a little bit harder.

“Your face looks like it's heating up already,” Akira was as smooth as always, the smirk never leaving his face.

“Just shut up,” Ryuji leaned forward and pushed their lips together, Akira happily reciprocating the chaste kiss. They parted briefly before kissing again in small, sweet pecks whilst their hands roamed over each other’s bodies. “Do I have to take my clothes off?” Ryuji whined when Akira began unzipping his purple hoodie.

“Just your jeans, then.” He tried to keep the amused smile out of his voice at how child-like Ryuji could be sometimes. Taking control, Akira gently pushed him onto his back and climbed across him, careful to keep the covers over them and keep the warmth inside. He bowed his head so that he was able to reach Ryuji’s lips and pressed his tongue inside his mouth.

Their lips slipped together languidly until Ryuji broke off the kiss with a groan. “The coffee you drink is too bitter, it tastes gross,” he stuck his tongue out to illustrate his point.

Akira chuckled. “My bad,” he said and kissed Ryuji’s cheek apologetically. He nibbled his ear playfully, pulling another laugh from his partner’s lips. Ryuji surprisingly removed his own jeans – Akira really had wondered if he would just complain about it being too cold – and helped Akira unbuckle his own and kick them out of the bed.

“Warming up yet?” Akira grinned as he ran his hands over Ryuji’s bare thighs and towards the prominent bulge under his boxers.

“Quit playin’,” Ryuji huffed but grinned back at him. Akira shrugged and peeled Ryuji’s boxers back, allowing his cock to spring free. He made a show of blowing on his hands to warm them up, earning a roll of Ryuji’s eyes, before wrapping them gently around the other boy’s cock. Ryuji let out a content sigh as Akira began pumping him as languidly as the kiss they had shared earlier. He stroked his thumb over the sensitive head, smearing the precome that had gathered there and squeezed a little bit tighter. “Ah, fuck, man,” Ryuji swore and bit his lip. He looked more enticing than he realised and the sight of him looking so aroused sent a wave of pleasure to Akira’s own cock.

Ryuji whimpered in protest as Akira reluctantly took his hand away to pull his own cock free from the confines of his dark boxers. He stroked it indulgently before letting it touch Ryuji’s cock. Both boys keened at the sensation of their arousals pressing together. Akira took both of them in his hand and snapped his hips forward, slipping his cock against Ryuji’s own and making him bite his lip again. Akira built up a steady pace, driving into his hand and against Ryuji’s cock with each thrust. His arousal was building but not as quickly as Ryuji. He peered down at his partner who was gripping the bedsheets and bucking his hips with each successive thrust. Ryuji’s previous cockiness had disappeared and now the only thing he seemed capable of saying was a string of swear words in between panted breaths and gasps.

Akira couldn’t control the urge and tilted his head down to capture his lips again. He didn’t miss a beat and kept thrusting even as he kissed the other boy. Ryuji threaded his hands into Akira’s mess of black hair and kissed back fervently considering he said he didn’t like the taste. He broke the kiss only to throw his head back as his orgasm hit, arching his back from the bed and crying out – another swear followed by Akira’s name. Akira milked his sensitive cock until Ryuji fell back to the bed and then stroked himself to completion, scrunching his eyes closed and his mouth opening in a silent moan.

“Warmer now?” Akira asked, settling down beside Ryuji again. He was hoping to squeeze in a quick nap beside him before he had to leave. Akira jumped as Ryuji suddenly threw the covers off and sat up.

“Now I’m too hot!” He whined and Akira burst out laughing.


End file.
